Escapes and Demon Cats
by ArrancarMaiden
Summary: Sh, it might hear you." Who says he couldn't have a little fun? #2 in the Adventures of Chibi!Sasuke and Chibi!Naruto


The Adventures of Chibi!Sasuke and Chibi!Naruto continues in….

"Escapes and Demon Cats"

********************Go Chibis*********************

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and all was as it should be. Civilians walked this way and that, most not in a hurry to get to where they were going. Shinobi traveling by rooftop was a common sight. There were even a few Shinobi walking to and from; some were going to training, some to get their pay, and others returning from missions. Life in Konoha was going on as usual. There were no serious threats at the moment, and Konoha was back up to spar as the most powerful Hidden Village there was.

Well, not all was peaceful. A man, wearing dark sunglasses came running out of the Hokage Tower looking to and from in a panic. Those passing him only gave him a look, since scenes like this were everyday occurrences. It was obvious that the man's charge had once again pulled an escape on him. It happened a lot. The little boy in question was in reality not that far from where the man stood in panic.

Naruto giggled slightly as he watched Ebisu. Any other child might have been trying to get as far away from the person they escaped from, but Naruto's tactics worked surprisingly well. He would wait until Ebisu went a different direction and then would go the same. He just would follow behind the man, staying out of sight and keeping his chakra in control so as to not give him away. Sometimes he used the Shadow Clone Jutsu to make about a dozen or so Narutos for Ebisu, or whoever, to "find" and follow. The ANBU watching him, at the moment only two, rarely gave him away. They actually enjoyed watching his antics, believe it or not.

Sure enough, today Naruto followed Ebisu when he finally started to move around. Silently, he made ten or so clones and made them quickly go different directions. One of them jumped in front of Ebisu.

"Hey! I'm over here!" And then it ran, making the man follow. The ANBU watching felt sorry for the man at the moment. Having to deal with Naruto Namikaze on days like these had to be tiring and stressful. The captain, deciding to have some mercy on the poor man, spoke up.

"Naruto." The boy in question turned around, and grinned foxily up at him.

"Yes ANBU-san?" He knew just what the Captain was getting at, and his grin slipped a little. "Fine, I'll stop. Can I go see Tachi and Sasuke then, big meanie?" He did a combination between a pout, Puppy-Eyes No Jutsu, and Adorableness No Jutsu.

The silent ANBU almost caved at that moment but then shook himself. How did he do that? It had to be a Jutsu. There was no other explanation. Under the influence of those techniques, he had caved to Naruto many a time. Shaking his head, he gave Naruto a stern look (well, stern look that he could convey under the mask) and gestured in the direction of where Ebisu had gone.

Naruto sighed. "Fine, you big meanie. I'll go ask him." He walked away, muttering under his breath about crazy meanie ANBU who made him chase after crazy teachers. There was a slight ping of guiltiness from putting Ebisu through so much, but that was shaken away. He needed to get out. It was a nice day, and all the man wanted him to do was study, study, and study. He wanted to play, not study. Studying was okay; just he was so tired of it.

************Lazy Authoress being lazy and skipping to next scene***********

"Hey Tachi!" Itachi and Sasuke looked up, from where they were watching the latest group of Genins try their hand at catching Tora: Aka the Demon Cat from H**** who escaped her crazy owner to torture every generation of Genin teams. He remembered his own "adventures" of trying to catch that stupid thing. The phantom pains on his arms tickled in remembrance. Tora didn't like him at all and had shown it by trying to scratch out his eyes. He should of fried the demon, oh well about the consequences. He would have saved the Genins who came after him the torture. Or not, since in each generation the same looking cat appeared. Spawned of the Devil.

But that didn't mean he couldn't have fun watching poor little Genins try to catch it. He just had to hide well, and make sure he wasn't noticed. This time he had brought Sasuke with him, for some reason. (Kei was being watched by Rin). He just had to make sure to hide Sasuke's chakra, and Sasuke himself kept quiet. He knew that the Jounin knew he was there but wouldn't tell. Actually, most of the higher ranked Shinobi had done their share of watch-the-Demon-Cat-torture-the-Genin watching. One of the good things about the cat was that it always came back to this stretch of woods. And from the hill there was a good spot to watch the action. He could have sworn he had seen a few Chunnin and Jounin filming the chase once.

He held up a finger to his lips at the little ball of energy that had found them. "Sh. It might hear you." Who says he couldn't have a little fun?

Naruto froze. He silently crept up to Itachi's side and looked down. "What might hear me?"

Itachi almost laughed but managed to keep a straight face. He leaned over to whisper to the attentive boys. "Have you ever heard of the Demon Cat?" Two shakes of the head. "Well, the story begins long before the village was established. Long ago, there emerged a shadow from the shadow realm. This shadow, seeing opportunity to blend in with humans, changed into a small kitten. But this was no kitten. It was a Demon Cat, who latched onto the one who found it. The one who found it was put under its spell, and so through this came to this village. Now, the Demon Cat saw that the young ninja of the village were put into teams. So, it came up with a plan. Do you want to know what that plan was?" Two nods of the head.

"Well, it wanted to draw out the young ninja. So it ran away. When the young ninja were sent to get it, it attacked. Only the presence of the teacher of the young ninja saved the children. So every generation, the Demon Cat tries its trick again."

"Why does it want to get the young ninja?" Sasuke, enraptured by the story, asked. Naruto nodded.

"It wants to EAT them." Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes widened in terror, but Itachi continued. "It won't succeed if the young ninja stay with their teacher, so you guys stay close to me and stay quiet. You'll be safe then."

The two little boys scooted closer to him and looked around for the Demon to appear out of nowhere to attack them. Itachi hid his grin, and looked out to see if the chase was on. Right when he did, he saw a black shadowy shape dashing across the meadow under him. Sure enough, the poor little Genin assigned to get the Demon sprang their trap. A brown haired boy sprang out in front of the Demon Cat, catching it in his arms before it could get away. It tried to, evidenced by the scratches and yowling from both cat and Genin.

Seeing that the excitement was over, Itachi crept from his hiding space. The two terrified boys kept close to him, and were even trying to pull him faster down the trail. Maybe he had done a bit too much? No, the same story had been pulled on him when he was younger too. It was becoming quite a tradition in Konoha it seemed, the story of the Demon Cat.

When Sasuke wouldn't let him leave the room without him later that night, thus forcing him to allow him to let Sasuke sleep with him, he got a little annoyed. Maybe he had taken it a bit far. When Kei, when Sasuke had whispered the story to him, wouldn't leave him alone he let both of them sleep with him. When Ebisu came to him asking why Naruto kept talking about a Demon Cat and was terrified to be left alone, he faked innocence. After all, if he didn't know what good would it do to tell him? It eventually took five weeks before either boy stayed in a room by themselves, especially at night, and three months before they stopped being scared of every shadow that even resembled a cat. They also became full cat-haters after that too.

**Itachi might seem a little OOC to some, but who cares. He considers Naruto like a little brother, and he has a soft side for all his brothers.

***Had fun writing this of course. Hehe, it was great. I'm a cat lover, but it was fun to write it anyways.


End file.
